


Camper

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Camper [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mpreg Sam Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, Post Mpreg, Spells & Enchantments, Writer Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean had spent the last few years searching down any lead that might explain what had happened to Sam.Dean had turned over every rock looking for the smallest clue about what had happened.He wasn't prepared to find out why Sam had run and who helped him stay hidden.Be sure to check out and leave love for Bluefire986 for their wonderful art work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camper Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232765) by [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986). 



> This was written for the DeanwBB on LJ & Tumbler.
> 
> There is past dubious consent between Sam and Dean. Sam gave birth to a son.
> 
> It was beta'ed by the lovely Cheshierjin and then I fear I may have poked at it. All mistakes are my own.

Dean watched the front doors of the Bookshelf trying to catch a glimpse of Sam.  
It was just the type of shop he could picture his brother holed up in. It was a weird mix of cute and quirky. If they'd had a normal life he was sure Sammy would've worked and practically lived in a shop like that. A place he could work weekends and school breaks for extra money. He wished he could've made sure that Sam had a childhood like that. He refused to wander back down the 'what would've kept Sammy in my life' road. He'd been there and back too many times since he went to Stanford to check on him and found out the sneaky little bastard never showed up. He never bothered to call, or even send a fucking postcard to any of the drop boxes. Dean knew because he checked every single god damn box himself.

Dean fished his battered old flask out of his jacket pocket. He thought a small drink before confronting his brother couldn't hurt. It seemed that a small drink was all he was going to be able to have. He was in such a rush to find the bookstore that he left without refilling the flask. That was only partly true. The bigger reason he ran out was so he wouldn't have to ask Bobby how long he'd known where Sam was.

That still had his guts in a knot. He would never get over the fact that Bobby must have known all along where Sam was hiding. He never thought that Bobby would take sides between them. He never took one when they were younger. The only exception was if they were about to do something that would maim or kill each other. He guessed the days of Bobby being neutral were long over. The fact that he was sitting at Sam's local bookshop that was forty-five minutes from Bobby's place suggested there may have been a shift in Bobby's allegiance. He tried to remind himself that he should be happy that someone was still looking out for Sam.

Dean drained the last stray drops from his flask before mentally reminding himself why he was there. There was only one thing that mattered. He was going to find Sam and get the answers he needed. Of all the things he'd ever worried about happening to Sam, finding out he was a published writer was never on the list.

He stepped inside the glass doors and wasn't surprised to see the shop was every bit as quirky as he thought it would be. He wondered if it was the homey decor or the coffee bar in the corner that Sam liked best about the place.  
He tried his best to blend in with the people in the back of the room. He wasn't surprised that this many people were interested in Sam's book. He knew better then anyone what believable stories the kid could come up with off the top of his head. It'd saved their asses more then a few times over the years.

 _"That concludes the reading portion of Sam's visit. He has agreed to answer a few questions."_ Someone called out from the front of the store. 

Dean realized that Sam must've been sitting in one the chairs in the front of the store. When he walked up to the make shift podium Dean couldn't believe his eyes. The son of a bitch was really there. Dean had been chasing down every lead he could find no matter how small or ridicules they were. After a few false leads even their Dad quit asking details about his leads. He often wondered if he quit asking because he really had written Sam off. He hated to think that he could do that so easily.

Dean watched Sam as he did hid best to answer what Dean thought were insane questions. Did people really care about what the main characters in the books thought about current events? What brand of jeans did Sean wear? He knew that Sean was modeled after him. He never put that much thought into his jeans. As long as they were in good condition, fit and were cheap enough he was happy. It was still jarring to see how much of themselves Sam had included. It was even worse to have strangers asking Sam about them. Things that no one besides the two if them should know about.

It was clear these characters were both as much Sam and Dean as they could be if they weren't really brothers. If he'd been raised by Bobby and Sam had been raised by Jody. That was a mental fuck he didn't want to touch. Sam, or as he was called in the books Dan was being raised by Jody the tough no nonsense sheriff that had a gooey heart for all the 'boys' in her life.

Dean hadn't wanted to think about what that could've meant. Did he want to distance himself from all of them? That wasn't true either because Bobby was still very much in his life. He assumed that Jody was as well. He'd only met her a couple of times himself. She seemed nice enough. The thought of Bobby with a woman was along the same line as his dad with a woman. That was a no go on so many levels for him. He still thought there was some deeper issues that as far as he knew John was never mentioned in any of Sam's books.

He watched as Sam coolly answered the more practical questions. Like who taught Dan how to shoot, Sean or his mom. Dean tired not to snort to loudly.  
He hadn't made it that far into the first book yet to know the official answer. He knew damned well that he was the one that taught Sam how to shoot. There was no way he was going to anyone else do it. In his own head he could admit that there was no way in hell he would leave those two alone with a loaded gun.

Dean noticed that Sam looked at the audience when they asked him questions about the boys. He smiled and Dean was reminded how deep his dimples were.  
When they wanted to know about the boys romantic life he would quietly answer with his bangs in his eyes. Dean was sure that if he hadn't wanted to throttle Sam he would've found it charming.

He waited until there was a lull in the questions before he called out, "So, how long until Dan pulls up stakes and runs off in the middle of the night? Leaving poor Sean to threaten every contact he could think of for the smallest scrap of information?"

He watched as Sam, his Sammy, dropped the papers he'd been shuffling. He wanted to be able to feel some sort of twisted glee at seeing how fast his face turned a sickly white. He really was the last person Sam had been expecting to see today. That was most likely a lie. He would bet that their Dad was the last person he expected to see. He almost wished he called him and asked him to come see Sam together. He knew that of he did that Sam would've found a hidey hole so deep they would never find him again. He wish he'd been able to figure out what had sent Sam away for good. They'd been having family drama ever since Sam was old enough to talk back.

"I'm sure they will be together for a long time. They are in the first two books, as well as the next three books I have planned." Sam stammered as he gathered his papers before he continued "I'm sorry but something's come up. I really have to get home."

"That's alright Sam. We know you have a special guy at home that needs your attention more than we do. We look forward to having you back here anytime your schedule will allow it." Dean heard the same women from earlier speaking. 

He hurried out to the parking lot hoping to catch Sam before he had a chance to run off again.

Dean was relieved to see his brother rushing out of the door. I really hated the look of terror on his face. Dean took a deep breath and willed his inner big brother to shut the fuck up.

"I don't think so." Dean practically growled in Sam's ear as he dragged him to the Impala.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? You and I are going to go someplace and have a little chat." Dean pushed him into the passenger seat with minimal protest from Sam. 

"Don't you have to call your _special guy_ at home to tell him you'll be late. This guy must be incredible to get you to turn your back on your education and your family." Dean kept an eye on Sam as he drove aimlessly out of the parking lot.

"I really do have to get home. Can we just do this here?" Sam pleaded.

"Oh, I don't know Sammy, what exactly are we supposed to do here?" Dean asked in an overly sweet voice.

"I get it, you're mad. Can we just have it out here? I have things to do. I have a new life here. I _really_ need to get back to it. If you came all this way to kick my ass then let's just do it."

"I know you have a new life. How could you easily erase your old one? Was it easy to walk away from us? You think I drove all the way out here to kick your ass and then what I'm just going to leave?" Dean almost laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

"Why else would you be here?" Sam asked him.

"I know you're not this stupid," Dean argued.

"You'd be surprised," Sam mumbled never once taking his eyes off the road ahead of them.

Dean stopped the car and looked at Sam, "After I give you the ass kickin' you deserve then what? You just fade back into the woodwork? So it will be your final screw you to me and Dad? I know you keep in touch with Bobby. I'm not sure what he did to deserve a pass on the I hate my family club you formed out here."

"You can't hold this against Bobby. You have a problem with me I get that. You can't hold this against him." Sam snapped at him. 

"Why the hell not? He _knew_ where you were. He knew I was tracking down any lead that Might lead to you. I was worried you were dead, or worse." Dean tried not to sound as hurt as he felt. He's lost count how many times he'd called Bobby over the past couple of years in the middle of the night when the worry and guilt were too strong for him to sleep. There were nights the booze didn't help. The nights he stayed on Bobby's couch to drunk to go anywhere. Hell, the first few months Sam was missing he was damn near glued to the couch. Bobby could've made the nights better. Hell, he didn't have to spill Sam's deep dark secrets. If he's bothered to just tell Dean he's heard from the kid and he was alive that would've been something. It would be a long damn time before Dean would be able to forgive Bobby.

"You have to believe me that Bobby didn't want to keep _anything_ from you by choice. The situation is complicated. I understand you want answers. You deserve answers, but can we do this someplace else?" Sam asked. 

"Don' t tell me you're afraid your fans are going to overhear your dark secrets?" 

"Dean, trust me it has nothing to do with them. I would've thought you would've looked into my nom de plume before you came charging out here. "

"Why would I care what kind of bullshit you feed them. I doubt whatever happened to you would be in any of your bios or interviews." Dean asked. 

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean wanted to sit there and argue until he had made his point. He knew that when it came to being stubborn Sam would no doubt win. If he wanted the answers he's been searching the past couple of years for he had to play by Sam's rules. That didn't mean he would give in on every point.

"Fine, where do you want to do this?" He asked.

"Nowhere. I don't want to do this at all. What I want is for you to let me back out here and go back to your life. I want you to forget you saw me. Hell. you could forget I was ever fucking born and that would be really nice right about now." Sam mumbled.

"Sammy!" Dean growled his name like he used to when they were teens and Sam had officially crossed the line between pain in the ass and down right defiant. 

He was relieved when Sam finally agreed to give him directions to wherever they were going. 

Dean didn't have long to wait before they were pulling into the driveway of a small nondescript house. It reminded Dean of every house they'd stare at when they were little.

Dean would try to figure out how people lived in them. He couldn't understand the concept of putting down roots. He knew that their next place was always a car ride away. Sometimes they stayed for a night and others a few months.  
The thought of living n the same house all his life had confused him.

He knew that Sam had always been the complete opposite. He wished for one of the house to be theirs. The kid would've given everything he had or would have to live in one. Dean often wondered if Sam was so desperate for a _normal_ life because he was so little when they took to the road.

"I don't suppose I can ask you to wait here for a few moments.?" Sam questioned him.

"Nope, for all I know you're going to break in and slip out the back," Dean smirked at him as he stepped out onto the driveway.

"Breaking and entering isn't part of my life anymore." Sam snapped.

"My little Sammy always did take the moral high ground." 

_That's what you think._ Dean swore he heard Sam mumbled. He was sure he had misheard Sam. 

He couldn't remember a time Sam had done something underhanded for his own purpose. He'd done plenty of illegal things over the years. They were always one of his ideas or their dads. They usually had to talk Sam into the plan.Sam always argued for a better plan. 

"Last chance to back out," Sam asked with his hand frozen on the doorknob.

"Ain't gonna happen. I don't know what you're hiding, but it must be big to have you this squirrely." Dean gave him a little push into the door. 

"Sam, is that you? Did something happen at the signing? I wasn't expecting you back for another hour or so. I know the signings at the Bookshelf are always the longest ones you do." Dean heard a woman call out from another room. 

Dean was surprised to see a young woman walk into the room. She had her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. What really caught his eye was the apron tied around her waist. If that didn't scream homey the fact that she wasn't wearing shoes sure did. Whoever she was she seemed at home in Sam's house.

He wondered if she was Sam's wife or maybe live in girlfriend. He did know one thing, it didn't matter who she was. She was proof that Sam had moved on with his life. He'd run off without a second look or thought for his family.

"Dean, wait here." was the only thing Sam told him before escorting the girl back into the kitchen. He swallowed every smart ass comment that wanted to come flying out of his mouth. He wanted to remind him that Sam was the one that should be taking orders from him. 

Dean settled on wandering around the living room. The last thing he wanted to do was give Sam a reason to toss his ass to the curb. He'd spent more time and cashed in more favors than he would've liked to get this far. 

The room was sparsely decorated there with a decent sized television and an extra long couch. The only other thing was a small desk that looked out over the room. Dean wondered why Sam had chosen to set it up like that. He would've assumed that it would be better to have the desk somewhere with a better view. Maybe Sam found the windows to be too distracting.

"Dean, the one, and only Dean finally shows his face and suddenly I am not good enough to spend time with? Do you remember what a mess you were the first time I met you?" the woman in the kitchen yelled.

Dean was secretly pleased to hear she knew who he was, Maybe Sam hadn't written him off for good after all. He wondered what she meant about Sam being a mess. He hated to think that Sam went through something that bad on his own. He was still madder than hell at the little shit, but he still loved him as much as he ever did.

He quietly walked to the kitchen and tried for his most charming pose as he spoke up, "So you didn't forget you had a brother. Well, color me shocked."

"Brother? You never mentioned that he was your brother. How could you? You're running away makes sense, but you _pined_ for him the entire time I've known you. Your life has been so full of him that you can't or won't allow anyone else in. That's just sick!" She screeched at Sam.

It just made Dean more curious about who she was and what claim she had on Sam. From her little fit, he was beginning to think his first guess had been completely off the mark. He had no clue what to make of the pining comment. If he really missed Dean that badly he knew how to find him. He'd stayed in touch with Bobby easily enough.

"Becky, you need to calm down." Dean wondered where Sam picked up that little nugget of wisdom. He thought he'd taught him better than that. In his defense, he thought everyone knew you never told a pissed off woman to calm down. Unless you wanted to lose something important like an eye or your balls. He wasn't surprised when he saw her reach up and slap Sam hard enough to snap his head to the side.

"Becky, can we discuss this later?" Sam was damn near begging. Dean wondered what could be bad enough to make Sam sound so desperate.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to stand here and listen to you justify your perversion?" she demanded.

"You're one to talk about justifying their perversions," Sam said in the voice that Dean had only heard a handful of times before. It was the one that said enough fucking around you hurt my family and now I must kill you voice. Under any other circumstance when Sam used that tone Dean would've fallen in line beside him no questions asked. That was before whatever happened had happened.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What about your website? Did you think I wouldn't find out that you own and run more than brothers dot com? They are my characters from my books so I know for a fact they _are_ brothers."Sam said in a dangerous tone that Dean'd never heard before.

Dean wished someone would explain what the hell they were fighting about. He hated to be confused almost as much as hated being left out. Sadly, at the moment he was both of those things.

"That's fiction this is real life. That is just fun and a bit freaky this is just wrong." She snapped at him. 

"You need to keep your voice down." fuck if Sam couldn't sound like their Dad when he was seriously pissed. He briefly wondered if he would be proud of this no-nonsense Sam.

"Why should I? I would think your brother knows what kind of pervert you are. The two of you must be a matched set. The only one I feel sorry for is poor Camper. What kind of chance will he have with the two of you? That poor ..." 

Dean watched as Sam manhandled her towards the door.

"Becky, you're fired. I'll mail you what I owe you." Sam told her and shoved her through the doorway before slamming the door. Dean briefly wondered if she fell on her ass. From what little he's seen of it, it was a cute little ass. He couldn't think of what she could've done that would make him toss her out on it like that.

"That was a different kind of floor show. It's reassuring to know you still have no game with the ladies." Dean laughed. He had no idea how to interact with this Sam. He didn't want to think that the few years apart from one another could drive them so far apart.

"Dean shut up." Sam leaned against the front door. 

"Daddy!" Dean watched as a kid came running out of the hallway and ran into Sam.

"Where's Becky? She said we were gonna bake cookies after my nap." the kid had a wicked little pout on him. Dean hadn't seen anyone pull off a pout like that since Sam was little.

He wondered why the kid called her Becky and not mommy. He had trouble believing that Sam had knocked one girl up and had another one helping raise him. He couldn't even date more then one girl at a time. Sam always had a hard wired moral code.

His Sam was the type to marry the girl. That left him the important question, where was Sam's wife? Or was this Sam really that different?

"Who's that?" the kid asked pointing at Dean.

Sam was saved from answering him by the smoke alarm screeching at them from the kitchen.

"Camper, go sit down and I'll be right back." Sam turned around and left Dean alone with the kid.

"So, you're Camper?" Dean asked him. He wondered where the kid had picked up the nickname. It seemed like a weird one to him.

"How old are you buddy?" Dean asked trying once more to engage the kid in a conversation.

Camper, and seriously what kind of name was that he wondered as the kid mumbled something from a large overstuffed arm chair.

"What?" Dean asked him.

"He was trying to explain you're a stranger. He knows he isn't supposed to talk to strangers. Even strangers that Daddy knows can be bad. To answer your question he's almost three and a half." Sam explained and ruffled the kid's honey colored hair.

"Oh, that is a good idea. I'm Dean. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dean smiled his best you can trust me smile and stuck his hand out for a shake.

"Dean, like me?" the kid smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, sure I like you. Who wouldn't like you?" Dean was out of practice dealing with little kids. He was out of practice for almost anything that didn't revolve around looking for Sam.

"No, not like me, _like_ me." the kid narrowed his green eyes at Dean. Eyes that Dean realized looked a lot like his own. The closer he looked at the kid the more he saw of himself.

"That's right you and Dean have the same name," Sam explained to both of them. That was another thing Dean added to his shit to think over later list. Why did Sam name his kid after him? The real puzzle was how in the hell you got Camper from Dean. He looked over and saw the same confused but the polite smile on on the kid's face. All at once it dawned on him. There was only one reason that the kid would look so much like him. 

"Now I get it. Sam you dog. I can't believe you. Who was she? Why didn't she try to contact me? Where'd you meet her?" Dean anxiously awaited Sam's Answers.

"I have no clue what you're going on about, Dean," Sam shifted on the arm of Camper's chair.

"Anyone can tell who that kid's father is. I have to ask which one of my old hook ups...er _girlfriends_ found you? Did they convince you that one Winchester brother was as good as another? Did they threaten to call C.P.S. if you said no?" Dean knew how much fear that very threat carried when they were little.

"Baby, go play in your room for a little bit," Sam ordered.

Dean watched the kid get up and open his mouth as if deciding if it was worth it to argue with Sam. The kid must've realized that Sam was serious because he toddled off without a word.

"Now, that it's just us what the hell are you thinking?" Sam asked him.

"Dude, c'mon that kid looks way too much like me. I get it we're brothers so there should be some resemblance. You have to admit there's a difference between you look like your Uncle Dean and the kid is a fucking mini me." Dean tried his best to keep his voice down.

"All that matters is that he is _mine_. I'm sorry that things happened the way they did. You have to understand I have a life now. I'm sure you do as well. It's not like you quit hunting while I was gone. I'm sure Dad has a job lined up for you as we speak. Can we both agree that it is nice to know the other one of us is alive, but we don't need to be in each others back pocket again. If you want we can keep in touch through phone calls." Sam pleaded. 

"Again, yeah, not happening. I don't know what has you acting so deranged, but I know we can fix it. Just be honest with me will ya'? I can't keep guessing about what happened." Dean was tired of playing whatever game Sam had cooked up. He was not about to let Sam go.

Their conversation was interpreted when Camper crept back out and stuck his head around the corner to announce he was hungry.

"Can I trust you not to start any trouble while I make him a plate?" Sam asked. Dean wondered what he thought he was going to do. He wasn't going to start a fight with the kid. No matter what Sam said he was sure that kid was his. There was no way he was going to be an ass to his kid.

Sam of all people should know he'd never hurt a kid. He wished he had something to use to engage the kid in a conversation. He thought about when Sammy was still that little and what it would've taken to get him to open up to a stranger. He put on his best you can trust me face and hoped for the best.

"You and your Daddy live here?" Dean took a chance that the kid might talk with him.

He tried not to smirk when the kid nodded that they did.

"What about your Mommy? She doesn't live here? I bet she misses you a lot." Dean still wanted to know which of his ex's pawned the kid off on Sam. He knew that the story would be an interesting one. He knew that Sam was smart enough to make sure that the crazy chick couldn't come back and claim him later.

"I don't have a Mommy. I have a Daddy and my Papa. Papa is far away. Daddy says he would if he could. His job is very impor... imp..." Camper struggled around the word.

"Important?" Dean asked him. 

Camper smiled at him when he nodded that Dean was right.

"When is the last time you saw your Papa?" Dean found he had more questions then answers.

"He sends me stuff when he can. Daddy says he loves me more then anyfin." 

Dean was confused about why the kid would lie. He knew he wasn't old enough to know where babies come from. Dean was old enough to know that you needed a mommy _and_ a daddy to make a baby. Why had Sam lied. Who was the guy he told the kid about. This mysterious Papa. He wished he knew more about Sam's life. There was a time when he could've named everyone Sam knew without thinking about it.

"What about the rest of your family?" Dean hoped anyone that the kid claimed would shed more light on the family dynamics.

"I talk to Grandpa a'most every day. He reads me stories." Camper smiled a toothy grin at him.

Dean tried to think of any of his ex's that would want to stay in touch with her kid and not want the kid to be in touch with her.

"Maybe I can say hi to him tonight." Dean hoped that if he saw him it would help him narrow down his list of mother candidates.

"Grandpa is great. We go to his house lots. He lets me eat cookies whenever I want them. We have fun." Camper confided in him.

"Dean, stop interrogating my kid." Sam's tone made it clear that he was unimpressed with Dean's tactics. He glared at Dean as he placed a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table in front of them.

"If you would come clean with me I wouldn't have to." Dean tried for sweet and innocent but even he knew he was missing the mark. He took one of the sandwiches from the stack and saw that it was ham and cheese. 

"Normally, we order pizza after I get home from one of those meets. I thought we had enough people in here today. I doubt he's going to eat much with all the excitement." Sam ducked his head and grabbed a sandwich.

Dean took a large bite and realized he didn't have the heart to criticize Sam's logic. He couldn't remember the last thing he ate and he was sure Sam could've made something worse.

"Thanks." he mumbled around his mouthful.

"No talkin' 'till you swallow." Camper scolded him.

Dean made a show of swallowing before he answered, "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." the kid said and it made Dean wonder how many times Sam had corrected him.

The silence was unnerving. Dean tried to think of safe topics for them to discuss. He was out of touch with current events and all of his stories were not fit for the kid to hear. 

He realized that Sam's career choice should be a safe topic. He wasn't sure how much of Sam's books the kid had been exposed to. Hell he kept the freaky shit away from Sam until he was a hell of a lot older then Camper was.

"So, you're a published author now. That must be exciting. I read a bit of the first book last night." Dean admitted.

"I'm surprised you read any of it." Sam scoffed.

"It's not my preferred genre. If I want to read about the creepy things that go bump in the night, I'll stick with research."

"I remember how much you always hated research. You were always happy to pawn it off on me." Sam said with a smile that Dean knew was fake. He hated to see it. It reminded him of all the times Sam would slap on a happy face when they were younger. Dean knew it meant that the fight had been drained out of him. Their dad had been on the receiving end of that grin more times than Dean would like to think about.

"I remember working some of the cases you have in your first book. I have to admit there were a few that were really out there in Crazy Town."

"My first draft was too dark. It was pretty clear that there was no way they were going to survive after the first book. I had too many ideas about their life down the road to let that happen to them." Sam was blushing. It made Dean wonder what he had planed for the boys in their future. He _really_ needed to finish reading what Sam had already published. Maybe if he was lucky he could find a way to charm Sam's notes out of him.

He was saved from more awkward conversation attempts when Sam's phone rang. 

"Hey Bobby," Sam said into the phone a moment later.

"Here Dean, " was all the warning he got before Sam tossed the phone at him. 

"Hey Bobby, "

"Boy, you don't ever stop to think, do you? Did it ever dawn on you that your brother is hiding for a reason? Or were you just concerned about what you wanted." Bobby asked him.

"You don't get to pull the _boy you're being a dumb ass card_. Not this time Bobby. You knew how twisted up I've been. You knew damn well that I've been hunting down every lead, any rumor no matter how crazy it seemed." He couldn't believe that Bobby was defending himself.

"Dean, dig the potatoes outta yer ears. Tell Sam to toss those godawful ham and cheese sandwiches I know he made. Buy his kid a damn pizza. I'll be there soon. We will get this worked out once and far all." With that final order, he hung up.

"Uh, Bobby says I suck and you should order the damn pizza," Dean told him as he stared at the phone. He looked at Camper's plate and realized that the kid had barely touched his food.

"What kind of pizza do you like Little Man,?" Dean asked him.

"Wiff lots a cheese." Camper perked up at the mention of pizza.

"I guess Bobby's on his way. You might as well order dinner." Dean realized that Sam was already ordering food. he waited until he hung up the phone before he began to speak.

"Does Bobby come here often? How did he know about pizza night? Care to explain what he meant about the ham and cheese sandwiches? That has to be a new thing. I don't remember you having a thing for them." Dean was looking forward to the moment his life made sense once more. At some point, it had to. 

"Bobby knows our routines." was all he could get out of Sam. It was hard to believe that when they were growing up there were days he would've given his last dollar for Sam to just shut the fuck up. Now he'd give that dollar just to find out what was going on in Sam's head.

Even the kid seemed to pick up on the tension and seemed oddly quiet."Look, I know you're pissed. I know you think Sam did something underhanded. I know you, Dean, you're sitting there freaking about how it effects you. How it is going to turn your world upside down. In between your pissy moments about how could he have kept the kid from you. I'm telling you there is more to this story then you know. I don't think I should be the one to tell you what happened. Hell, I only have first-hand knowledge about what happened after he showed up at my place. You should've seen the mess of a boy standing on my front porch. I guarantee you would be singing a different tune if you had." Bobby told him the moment they were alone.

"Bobby that's bullshit! It may not be complete bullshit, but he could've called. At any time he could've called and said hey Dean something happened and I need your help." He knows I would've dropped anything I had going on to get to him.

"Dean, you're not listening." Bobby harshly whispered.

"I'm listening just fine." Dean snapped.

"We're not doing this here. I still don't think I should be the one to tell you this at all. If Sam hasn't told you then maybe we should respect his decision." Bobby sounded defeated.

"All I want to know is which of my flings ran into Sam and convinced him to take _my_ kid on as his own? I think it's shitty Sam never called or wrote to give me the option of claiming my own damn kid." Dean held firm in his anger.

"Is that what you think?" Bobby asked confused.

"Let's see Camper looks like me and is named after me so what am I supposed to think. He told the kid something about me he knows he has a Papa. He's just not told enough to put it together that I'm his Papa." Dean yelled as stomped his way into Sam's kitchen. He hoped his brother at least had a six pack he could liberate.

Dean turned around and saw Sam was holding Camper in the hallway that lead from the kitchen to what must be the bathroom.

"Put me down." He demanded as he kicked his little legs.

"Great, thanks a lot, Dean." Sam sounded like he was ready to cry. The murderous rage in his eyes made Dean wonder about the mixed signals. He really was having a hard time gauging Sam lately.

Camper managed to wiggle himself out of Sam's arms and made a beeline straight for Dean. "Up, up now," he demanded. Dean had no choice but to lift him up. 

"Papa? My Papa?" Camper smacked his forehead into Dean's and stared into his eyes. It was as if he was searching for a sign that he that Dean was indeed his Papa. 

"Hey Buddy, I have a problem." Bobby admitted as he took the kid from Dean.

"Grandpa, down!" Camper gave Bobby the same treatment he'd given Sam just a moment before.

"We'll have none of that. As I was saying I have a problem. I have this room down the road and I think I'm scared to sleep there by myself. Do you think Mr. Floppers would like to come with me?  
We can have cookies and cocoa and stay up as late as we want to. I'll even leave the T.V. on all night. Do you think he'll stay with me?" Bobby asked him.

"Well, Mr. Floppers lubs Grandpa. He likes cocoa and cookies. We were gonna bake cookies today, but Becky gots mad at Daddy and left." Camper sounded like he was debating Bobby's offer.

"How about if you come with us? We can go pack your bag and the three of us will spend the night eating cookies and watching T.V." Bobby was just as good with the kid as he had been with them Dean thought.

"You upgraded to a place with room service?" Dean laughed at the thought. He couldn't remember them ever staying anywhere nice enough to have room service. It would be nice he thought to be able to call the kitchen and have food and beer delivered. No more driving in the middle of the night or after a hunt when the only thing he wanted was a hot shower and a bed.

"No, I stopped and got a room and stocked it full of his favorite things. I also loaded up on instant cocoa. I knew you two chuckleheads would need to talk. I thought it would be easier without him overhearing." Bobby explained as he walked towards Camper's room.

"I guess he's keeping him tonight." Dean was really out of his depth and falling further behind with each breath. When Sam refused to answer him he gave up and went back to the couch. He was still wishing for that beer. Unless Sam was hiding a really good bottle of something stronger somewhere. Dean thought he wouldn't say no to a shot or twelve at this point.

Dean watched as they all walked towards the door and Sam made a big deal about kisses and how big his little boy was getting. Before he closed the door after them. Dean wondered when the last time Sam had a night to himself was.

"I _really_ don't want to do this with you," Sam complained as he dropped into the chair he'd sitting in earlier.

"I'm not the one that ran away and started a whole new super secret life. You never even looked back, did you?" Dean was scared to know the answer. There's been a part of him that was sure Sammy had been kidnapped on his way to college. That was the only thing that made sense. How else could his little brother just toss them aside so easily? He was still having trouble with the idea that Sam left willingly. That everything they'd been through meant so little to him. Sam had always said he wanted to leave the life, Dean never thought the life meant him. 

"I couldn't stay with you and Dad. I wish you'd believe me when I say it was for the best that I left. If I had stayed no one would've been happy." Sam sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Dean. 

Dean was saved from saying anything when the doorbell rang. 

While Sam went to deal with whoever was at the door he mulled over what his brother had said. He liked to think that he'd been on top of what was going on in Sam's life at the time. If anyone were giving him a hard time Sam could've handled it himself. If for some reason he chose not to Dean would've found out and killed them. The more Dean thought about it the more he wanted to be able to kill whoever had caused Sam to still be twisted up after so long.

"I got our usual half extra cheese and half supreme. I thought you would rather have the heart attack special." Sam explained with a sad grin. 

"Heart Attack Special?" Dean wasn't sure what was on it, but he thought it sounded good.

"It has pepperoni, salami, capicola, steak, thick cut bacon, spicy fried chicken bites and five kinds of extra cheese. The only veggies on it are the tomatoes in the sauce and the roasted garlic." Sam explained as he handed over the box.

"Wow, that does sound tasty." Dean grabbed a slice and shoved half in his mouth and moaned around the mouthful of pizza. "This is incredible."

"Their pizza always reminds me of the place we used to order from whenever we stayed with Bobby. Camper and I still order from there. I bet you still do when you're there." Sam picked apart his slice of cheese pizza and shuffled them around the plate. Dean had yet to see one of the small chunks make it to Sam's mouth. 

"They don't make one like this. I think it's the sauce. It makes me think of Louie's place as well. It wasn't like any of the places we ate with Dad." Dean helping himself to another slice. 

"Yeah, it was the nicest place we'd ever eaten." Sam ate one of the smallest chunks of pizza that was on his plate. Dean was pretty sure he only managed that for show.

"We did a lot of fun things with Bobby." Dean reminded himself to tread carefully about finding out why he ran to Bobby. As much as he wanted to scream and yell, he knew that would just make Sam close off even more then he already had.

"Yeah, I can still remember how nervous you used to get when we did something that wasn't on Dad's pre-approved list." Sam laughed the thought. 

"You're not the one that got the lecture about the importance of discipline and how not following the rules would lead to one of our deaths whenever Dad found out what we did while we were there." Dean reminded him. He tried not give Bobby a hard time when they were little, but going against Dad's direct orders never sat well with him.

"I'm sorry that you had to shoulder that on your own." Sam looked guilty.

"It wasn't your fault. Dad did the best he could." the last thing Dean wanted was to pick up the old fight about Dad and his parenting choices.

"I know he did. Trust me I worry about some of the decisions I've had to make. I hope I made the right ones. Bobby was a great help but he left all of the important choices to me." Sam sounded like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"I got to ask, why did you call Bobby? You have to know that I would've been there for you. Hell, I know that no matter what if you had called Dad and asked for help he would've dropped everything to be there."

"I know you both would've been there. Trust me there were a lot of nights I almost called you." Sam mumbled.

"Then why didn't you? Help me out here Sam. Why did you run off like that? What was more important than school? I know how hard you worked to get that damn scholarship. You never once took the easy way out about school. The extra hours you spent studying for school and researching our latest hunt. After the hunts were almost worse. How many days did you drag your ass to school beaten and bruised? Most people would've said fuck it and just quit school." Dean pressed Sam for information.

"I know you want answers, but I don't know if I can give them to you." Sam put his plate on the coffee table and tucked his knees up to his chest.

It broke Dean's heart a little more to see him like that. He hadn't seen Sam look that insecure and helpless in a long time. The last time he saw Sam look like that he was ten and Dad had come stumbling into the room with a massive cut down his side. It took Dean longer to patch him up then he would've liked to. John had lost a lot of blood and was a sickly gray color by the time he was finished.

"Well, how about you just answer one question. Just this one and then I promise I will drop the subject of your missing time until you feel up to talking about it." Dean hoped Sam would agree.

Sam nodded and Dean thought was as close as he would get to an agreement.

"Tell me the truth about the kid. I'm pretty sure he's mine. I can't figure out who gave birth to him. Tell me that would you?"

"Why does it matter? He's happy and well cared for. I'm sure we can work something out. You have to remember I am the only parent he's ever known. If you plan on fighting me for custody you need to figure out how that will work. Are you going to take him on hunts? Can you really just walk away from the life? I did walk away. I have a life a stable life. You should remember that if you plan on taking me to court." Sam warned him.

"You condescending little prick. What gave you the right to just cut me out of his life? I don't know which one of my ex's tracked you down and at this point, I don't care. The fact remains that he's still _mine_. If you think I'm just going to walk away you're fucking nuts. I will find a way to make sure that I am in his life from now on." Dean promised.

"What are you saying?" Sam sounded scared. Dean has torn the big brother in him wanted to take back the threat. He didn't have time to do anything. No sooner had the words spilled from his mouth Sam had pushed him out the door.

He slid behind the wheel of his car and realized he had no idea how he should handle this. It wasn't as if he could call a lawyer and sue Sam for custody. Could he, he wondered? Sam implied that he would win a court battle but Dean wondered if that was true.

Bobby would've been his first choice of people to call. Sadly Bobby was all about Team Sam. Dean started the car and thought he might as well put a little distance between them. He needed to figure out what he was going to do. 

It didn't take long for him to find his way back to the highway. He knew he would find an affordable room and if he was lucky a decent cup of coffee.

He stopped at the first motel he saw. He never even noticed the name as he flashed his I.D. and matching credit card to secure a room for the next four days. He just hoped that he could come up with a plan by then

"Where are you?" he heard Bobby demand when he picked up his phone.

"Bed...motel just of the highway," Dean mumbled as he rolled back over.

"Boy, don't you dare hang up on me. I don't care what're doing right now. I expect you get your ass back to Sam's now."

Dean thought there was no way that was going to happen. He was tired of them both yanking his chain. He knew Bobby expected him to fall inline. He knew that Sam would always be his biggest weakness. He had to take a stand. They had to know that he wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. 

He realized he must've fallen back to sleep when his phone rang once more. He debated about rolling over and ignoring it. He knew it was Bobby and all he was going to do was complain that he wasn't on the road yet.

After a full five minutes of it, ringing Dean grabbed the phone and demanded what the hell he wanted.

"There's been an _incident_. I need you to come over here and keep an eye on the kid. Do you think you can handle that? Bobby asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Dean started to protest when Bobby cut him off.

"Dean, I don't have time to walk you through this and worry about your feelings. I will explain everything later. Right now you need to get your ass in gear and watch the kid. We're at the Mazie Dazed Motel room 249 upstairs in the back. We're just after the vending machine but before the ice machine." Bobby told him and hung up on him. 

Dean sat there looking dumbly at his phone for the next few minutes. He wasn't sure what Bobby was so upset about. He realized that he really didn't want to rush over there. For all of his threats about keeping the kid, he didn't have the first clue what to do with him.

He quickly got dressed and made his way out to the car. He sat there for another five minutes talking himself into heading over to the kid. He remembered he had seen a doughnut shop not far from the motel. 

He was glad that to see they were open when he finally found it. He got a box of assorted as well as the largest box of doughnut holes they carried. If Camper was anything like Sam when he was little doughnuts would be thrilled with the tiny ones for breakfast.

He was happy to find out that Bobby's motel wasn't far from the doughnut shop. He wasn't happy to see Bobby was standing outside the motel room door. He had the door cracked open at his back while he'd been staring out at the parking lot. 

"'Bought damn time you got here. He's still asleep. I'll call you when I know what happened." Bobby's tone left little doubt that he was holding Dean accountable for whatever had happened.

He checked his phone before he settled on the bed closest to the door. Bobby and his dad had always driven the point of the weakest person gets the inside bed. Dean could still remember how proud he was when he was awarded the door by the bed when their Dad was gone. He rarely used the coveted bed by the door. He was too used to sleeping with Sammy. He'd spent hours trying to listen to Sammy breathe in the other bed before he would give up and crawl back in the other bed. Nothing was going to get the drop on Sammy during his watch.

He wondered when things started to unravel between them. It dawned on him that the problem Bobby was rushing out of the room for must've been Sam. Why else wouldn't he have dropped the kid back at his own home. He tried to think of a reason Sam wouldn't call him first. Now that they were back in each other's lives he should've been his first call. He was pissed when he stormed out, but Sam should know that he would still drop everything to help him. His fingers itched to call Sam and demand answers. 

He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Camper was crawling up onto his bed.

"Hey Buddy," Dean sat up and debated if he should try to pick him up. He didn't think all kids wanted to be picked up. He hadn't spent enough time with kids to be sure.

"Where's Grandpa?"

The kid had the Winchester stare down. He wondered what Camper thought he'd done with Bobby. He had to admit it was cute. He wasn't sure what the kid could manage to do to him, but it was obvious he loved Bobby enough to try. He reminded Dean of himself when he was that age.

"Grandpa had to go run an errand. He asked me to stop by and bring breakfast." Dean walked over to the table by the door to retrieve the doughnuts from earlier. He wondered when he would get used to calling Bobby Grandpa.

He sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the box of doughnut holes.

Dean was surprised to see him just look at them. When they were younger if someone gave him full box of doughnut holes he would've been happy.

"You don't like them?" Dean asked him as he bit a jelly one in half.

"Grandpa said we was gonna have bacon. A plate as big as my head." the kid pouted. He was glad that the kid got the bacon loving gene and not Sammy's all things in moderation version. Why anyone could willing cut back on bacon still confused him.

"Oh, that sounds like a great breakfast. Maybe Grandpa will have a second breakfast with you in a little while. Until he gets back would you like one of these?" Dean handed him a bacon-topped maple bar. He thought that if it made the kid happy not look as if he wanted to kill Dean it would be worth the loss.

"Good?" Dean asked after he braved a bite. He was relieved to see the kid nod that it was. Dean found kids show on T.V. and hoped that it would keep him entertained. He couldn't follow what the bright little blobs were trying to teach them, but the kid seemed to and that was all that mattered.

He must've drifted off the next thing he knew Bobby was shaking him awake.

"Sammy, okay." he asked before his eyes were opened.

"Yeah, I did all I can do. He needs to see you. I am still not sure he wants to see you." Bobby whispered and walked to the front door.

Dean quickly followed behind him. They walked the half a dozen steps back to Baby. Dean slipped behind the wheel and was ready to start the engine when Bobby stuck his head in the window.

"Look, Dean, I know this has to be tough on you. You have to really listen to what he went through. Promise me you'll keep your cool. I'm warning you now if you make a rash decision chances are good it will blow up in your face. 

I promise I will still be there for you no matter what. I love you boy and we will always be family. I will always be there for you. I can't promise if you run out on him he will ever forgive you. You better hurry over there before he works himself up to a full-blown panic." Bobby turned around and walked back to the motel room.

Dean wasn't sure what to think about Bobby's advice. He knew that Bobby loved him like a son. Their history had proved that. If he was going, to be honest with himself this damn trip had been nothing but one long therapy session in his head he bitterly thought. He had always thought that Bobby loved if not more then just differently then he had Sam. He still remembered all the things Bobby had done to make his life easier when they were little.

He doubted their Dad had ever caught on to all the things Bobby did back then. He never once told Dean to just suck it up and deal with it. He also never said a bad word against John when they were little. Dean loved that most of all. He knew that most people thought that John was a bad parent. As an adult looking back he could understand why they would think so. As someone who fought the supernatural shit out there, he understood John's reasons.

Bobby would just listen and offer advice when Dean asked for it. He never once made him feeling stupid for not knowing how to work something out. 

Bobby had given him his first real wallet. It wasn't like the little kid ones he'd always carried until then. Dean loved the leather feel to it. Sometimes he missed the nylon one with Batman's logo on it and the Velcro. The new one meant that he wasn't a little kid that would easily lose his crap.

The best part was how Bobby always managed to slip at least a couple of ten dollar bills in it when they visited him. 

The found money was fun when they were little, but he loved being able to earn some cash once he got older. Their dad taught him how to keep his Baby fine tuned, while Bobby taught him about fixing everything else. Bobby would pay him for a day's work.

He needed to find the answer to this problem on his own.  
He knows one thing, he wouldn't find the answer he needed sitting there. He decided to just man up and go see Sam. What was the worst thing that could happen? Even if Sam tried to run off again Dean was better prepared to find him. 

He was surprised to find himself pulling into Sam's driveway. He was thankful to whatever was watching over him that he managed to find his way back without an incident. 

He wasn't going to wuss out. He was going to find the answers he needed about the kid.

"Sammy, come on open the damned door," Dean yelled as he pounded on the front door. "Don't make me pick this fucking lock. You know I will do it." Dean called out not quite as loudly. He didn't want any of the neighbors calling the cops on him. 

"Sammy, I'm not going away. Bobby said you wanted me to come and see you." Dean realized he was a dumb ass when he tried the knob and found the door to be unlocked.

"Sam?" Dean called out as he stepped inside. He that Bobby could've left the lights on. He was annoyed that Bobby had walked out and left Sam sitting in the dark.

"I'm here." Dean followed Sam's voice and found him in the same chair he was in earlier.

"Have you left that spot at all tonight?" Dean worried aloud. He walked over to the small end table that knew held a lamp. 

He turned the lamp on and knew why Sam had turned it off. It wasn't hard to figure out he'd been crying. He reminded himself that he had to stay strong and not crumble at the thought of Sammy that upset. 

"Bobby said I should just level with you," Sam said more to himself than to Dean.

"I have to say that sounds like an awesome plan. That's all I have been asking for."

"He tried to convince me that I had more to gain the I did to lose."

"What do you have to lose? What're you so worried about?" Dean asked him

"You did threaten to take my son from me." Sam reminded him.

"I thought we established he was actually _mine_." Dean snapped. He was still upset that Sam thought he had the moral high ground.

 

"You still haven't put it together? We've been hunting for how many years and you still can't think outside the normal box." Sam bitterly laughed.

"Enough with the veiled hints. Just tell me what I want to know." Dean was used to Sam's moodiness but this was beginning to even push his limits. "Sam, this is pointless. If you refuse to tell me then I will just go back to the motel and ask Bobby. You know he thinks I have a right to know what happened."

"I know he'd tell you. You should never doubt that you are still and always will be his favorite." Sam reached for a glass Dean had failed to notice when he sat down.

"Drinking alone in the dark?" Dean quipped.

"Like you have any room to talk about anyone's drinking habits." Sam knocked back the last of his glass.

"Are you going to share?" Dean looked for the open bottle. 

"Let me think about it a moment. I'm going to say no. This is my ultra good high-grade bourbon and no I am _not_ sharing. Besides if you must know that was all I had." Sam sadly told him as he stared into his now empty glass. 

"You only had one bottle, Sammy? I bet it wasn't even full? I thought you were raised better than that."

"Bobby cleaned me out before he left." Sam sounded both sad and angry.

"Bobby drank your liqueur cabinet and then drove back to the motel to watch the kid?" Dean couldn't believe that Bobby would do something that stupid. 

"I didn't say he _drank_ it." Dean had forgotten what a pissy drink Sam was. He sat on the couch that was closest to Sam's chair.

"Sam, can we please stop this? I'm tired of doing this crappy dance you've choreographed for us." Dean asked him.

"Fine, do you remember the case where you passed out for the entire night?" 

"Yeah, you were pissed as hell at me. You said you were stuck killing the wannabe witch and cleaning up after him while I had a 'beauty nap'." Dean even managed the finger quotes. 

"That may have been a bit of a lie," Sam mumbled into his empty glass.

"How much of it was a lie?" Dean had a bad feeling.

"I did kill the crazy bastard and I was stuck with the aftermath of his failed attempt at black magic."

"So, what really happened to me?" Dean knew that Sam wouldn't have kept quiet all this time if it weren't something serious.

"What's the last thing you remember about that night?" Sam asked.

Dean got up and walk to the 'fridge even if Sam was out of beer a quick hunt for a coke would give him a moment to think. That hunt had never sat well with him. He never could figure out what knocked him on his ass. One moment he and Sam were searching the basement by moonlight and flashlights. The next Sam looked beat to hell and the sun was rising.

"It's been a while." he bluffed. He hoped that Sam would just fill in the blanks for him.

"I'm only going over this once. I lied to you about what happened. It was for everyone's own good. I still don't think this is a good idea. Bobby said you wouldn't let it drop. Like I didn't already know that. I know how you are when you think you have the right to know about something." Sam slammed the empty glass down on the coffee table.

"You got to admit it does seem like this does involve me." Dean reminded him.

"Right, and heaven forbid Dean not know something about poor little Sammy's life." Sam managed to glare at him even with the bourbon in him. 

"What's with the attitude? I thought you said we were finally going to have this out. Have you decided to go back on your word already? That's crappy even for you."

"Like you haven't done worse to me." Sam continued to glare at him.

"How about we start with something easy. What made you decided to write the fucked up how to be a hunters guide to hunting series?" Dean asked him.

"Yeah, no, that isn't an easy question and besides it won't make sense out of context. By all means feel free to try again." Sam sat back on the armchair.

"Why did you turn to Bobby?" That was the one thing that Dean really wanted to know and yet was still afraid to ask. He would've thought that Sam would've come to him for anything he needed.

"Again talking about that would confuse you at this point."

"Well, then why don't you quit stalling and tell me what happen."

"Fine, you know what you're right he is your son. I am the rotten bastard that just woke up one day and decided not to let you know." Sam pushed himself out of the chair and stomped over to the kitchen.

Dean just sat there letting the words sink in. The kid really was his.

"If you weren't so drunk I would kick your ass.," he yelled to Sam.

"Whatever," Sam mumbled as he stumbled back into the room with a small bottle of juice.

"Seriously, that's all you got, _'whatever_. That's weak Sam. At the very least I think you owe me a fucking apology." Dean couldn't remember a time he was this angry with Sam. That included the times he ran away when he was nine. When he took Baby for a night without notice or permission when he was fourteen. Not to mention the time he told the Franklin triplets Dean was dating all of them as well as their cousin at the same time. That one he should probably let go it wasn't a lie. Still, it wasn't something Dean had wanted to be shared.

"What do you want from me? You already made your intentions clear."

Dean was ready to bang his head against the wall. He was getting nowhere with Sam. 

"What are you talking about? Are you still freaking out that I'm going to _steal_ him? I hate to admit it but once got to the motel I realized you were right. There's no way I would be able to beat you in a court case. So, stop freaking out that I'm going to come back and just take him away." Dean hated to admit it. He had threatened to take the kid as a knee jerk reaction to finding out about him. He hated to admit that Sam was the better choice between them. That didn't even take into account the fact that he was the only parent the kid had ever known. He may have been mad but he wasn't a heartless bastard.

"It's not like I can go into court and swear that I had my brother's baby. Can you imagine what they would think? How do I even explain how I managed to conceive him. How would I explain giving birth to him? We'd both be labeled as freaks." Sam sounded far too sober. It made Dean wonder how much he really had to drink earlier. What did he have to gain by pretending to be drunk?

"Wait, you're serious? There was no ex-hook up? How is that possible?" Dean was dumbstruck by the very idea.

"Have you not been paying attention? The crazy dude we went to stop was even crazier than we knew. He had a grand plan to make a harem of overly sexed mindless women. He had dreams of a cult following that rivaled anyone that came before him. He found an old book that had enough information to help him with that. before he had a chance to try it on anyone, we found him." Sam explained.

"So we got what spelled, dosed, possessed? How does that equal a baby? I just don't see the connection." Dean mumbled.

"How can you call yourself a hunter? He had a trap set and was no doubt going to go out and find some poor woman to try it out on. You and I had the misfortune to stumble into his place before he could leave. We wound up dosed. You got it worse than me. You were a mess. You blacked out and I dealt with the dickhead. That wasn't as hard as you would think, it was trying to deal with you and his ego at the same time was a bitch. between his taunting and what I was able to research later, it turns out he fucked it all up. His spell was cast to make the women extra fertile. After the sun rose you came to and I walked out of there pregnant." Sam explained in a voice that clearly said he thought Dean was stupid.

"So we had sex?" Dean quietly asked.

"Yeah, we did. You _had_ to there was no talking you out of it. What was I supposed to do? It seemed like the best option. It's not like I could've called any of the girls we knew. So yeah we had sex. You had blacked out and when you came to, you were this mindless horndog. You fucked me until it was out of your system. Maybe it was the sunrise that did it. All I know is one minute you were still trying to see how much of your come my ass would hold and the next you passed out again. I quickly fixed my clothes and redressed you. I was hoping that would've been the last of it." Sam couldn't even look at him.

"So, baby?" Dean quietly asked. 

"It's almost funny in a sad twisted way. Do you remember that nasty case of the weird flu I couldn't shake? The oddest thing had me puking my guts out. I couldn't stand coffee and craved apple pie. You thought it was funny that I was the one that was always ready to hit the diner up for a slice. You made all the jokes about-about how if you didn't know your _favorite Geek Boy was still a virgin and had a dick you would swear I was pregnant._ " Sam got up from the chair and walked back into the kitchen. Dean wanted to follow him but thought he could use a minute to himself. 

He still couldn't believe what he'd heard. That he... he couldn't even think about it. That he forced himself on Sam. The very Sam that he'd always done everything he could for. He loved Sam more than anything else. To think that Sam had run off to live in hiding because of him. He was the reason Sam's life had been ripped apart. He raped Sam. The very thought he had running to the bathroom. He barely made it into the room before his stomach sent what felt like everything he'd ever eaten in his life back up.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in there before he felt Sam kneel beside him with a cold wet cloth to wipe his face.

"How many times did I do this for you when we were little?" Dean asked him. 

"You were always doing things for me. Now I need you to do one more thing." Sam asked him as he stood up and held his hand out to help Dean stand.

"Name it." Dean was scared to know what he wanted. There wasn't anything that he could ask that Sam would've wanted that he wouldn't do before he...wrecked Sam's life.

"Dude, brush," Sam ordered and handed Dean what must've been his own toothbrush.

"Eww, you want me you use yours?" Dean made a show of not wanting to touch it.

"I know for a fact you used to use mine all the time when you'd forget to pack yours." Sam smugly grinned at him.

Dean knew that he was beaten and it would be nice to be able to brush.

He stared at the toothbrush and wish there a way to use it to fix all of their problems. How could he have no memories of fucking Sam. He didn't doubt Sam's story. He'd been though enough freaky shit to know that it was very possible. He just hated that Sam carried that memory around all this time. He hurt the one person he loved more then anything in a way he could never fix. How was he supposed to get past that? He doubted Hallmark made a _Gee I'm sorry I raped you while under a witches curse spell card_ for your little brother. Part of him wished Sam would take a swing at him. He deserved it. If it had been anyone else that did that to Sam, his Sammy he would've killed the bastard without hesitation.

"Quit stalling. I know you're in there just letting the words run around your head like a hamster on crack." Sam the crazy kid had the nerve to laugh. 

"I really don't see what's so damn funny." Dean found Sam sitting on his bed.

"Really? I just had this crazy vision of you trying to make a weird ass shiv out of my sparkly red toothbrush." Sam giggled.

"Why would that be such a bad thing? You should want to castrate me with you bare hands." Dean thought that after what he'd done it was the least Sam should want to do to him. He couldn't find it in himself to argue why he shouldn't let Sam do it.

"Is that what you think? That I ran away because I hated you?" Sam sounded shocked by the idea. 

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you hate me?"

"Dean, did you wake up that day and think wow today will be a perfect day knock Sam up?" Sam seriously asked him.

"Well, no of course not. Next thing you know you're going to tell me that it wasn't my fault. I am not to blame because I wasn't in my right mind. I have to wonder did it really matter that night."

"You weren't in your right state of mind. I did _not_ run away because I hate you. I knew what would happen. Dad wouldn't be able to deal with what happened. He would never accept Camper. He would've kicked your ass for what happened. He would've kicked mine as well and also lectured me about all of the things I should've done that night. It would've been ugly and you would've been stuck in the middle. You would've had to choose between hunting with dad or living with us as a non-hunter. How could I ask you to do that?" Sam explained. 

"I would've picked both of you." Dean was mad that Sam had taken it upon himself to make the decision himself. "How could you think otherwise? When did I ever put _anything_ before you? I always made sure you had what you really needed. Yeah, there were lean times when we were growing up, but you never went without. How could you think I wouldn't so the same thing for him.

Sam, he's _our_ son. Damn it Sammy I want to be mad about the fact that I missed out on so many of his first things. You got to hear his first word and see him take his first steps. You assumed that I would rather hunt with Dad then take care of you two. Why, Sam? Did you Really think I wouldn't want what you could've offered? Tell me the truth was it that or did you just want to be rid of me? I got to say Sammy it feel like you decided that I wasn't good enough." Dean hated to think he was right.

"I never thought you weren't good enough. I'm sorry that you missed out on so much. I promise that I will make sure you have copies of everything I have. I know Bobby will share his as well. He has a ton of pictures. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you weren't enough. I just didn't think it was right to make you take on all of this after what happened." Sam apologized.

"I don't get how you can be so calm. Yesterday you were a basket case. Today you were still freaking out and now you're just all la de da about the whole thing." Dean wasn't sure if Sam would be having a major fit later.

"I was upset when you just showed up. I've had nightmares about you coming and taking him away from me ever since I found out I was pregnant. When you threatened to take Camper, can you blame me?" Sam asked him.

"I got to ask you about that. Why do you call him Camper?" 

"It's silly. I tell people it's because of his middle name Campbell. The truth is that I should've planned things better than I did. I knew I couldn't stay with you and dad. I had to admit Stanford was out of the question. Between being pregnant and you knowing that, it was where I was supposed to be it seemed like the last place I should be.  
That reminds me did I thank you for the cash you slipped me at the bus station? It really came in handy. I stretched it as far as I could. I found safe places to crash and spent most of it on food. It got lonely out there. I would talk to him to pass the time. I couldn't see calling him Sweet Pea, Champ, or Peanut or anything that cutesy. One day I joked that he was like my permanent camping buddy. After that, it just got shortened to Camper." Sam scooted up to the top of the bed so he could rest his back against the wooden headboard and the small mountain of pillows that sat against it.

"So why'd you call Bobby?" Dean hoped he didn't sound as hurt as he felt. 

"It was the weirdest thing. After about eight weeks I had random people stopping me in the street and tell me in this creepy voice that Azazel would be back for what was his. He was cheated out of me but would have what was mine and now rightfully his. I panicked and went to Bobby's. I explained what happened and he said that he could've sworn he read somewhere hat if a guy tests positive on a home pregnancy test he has some kind of male related cancer. He wasn't sure what kind but that prostate or balls would be the safe bet. I tried a few more at his place all positive. Then he made an appointment with a doctor he knew that was in the life and owed him." Sam told him.

"So you had him at Bobby's and luckily he was fine and you published a book and your life was roses and unicorns?"

"No, Bobby built a panic room, a safe from all manner of creepy things room. I gave birth in there. The whole time the damn demon was pounding on the door trying to make a deal with Bobby or the doctor. If either one-handed my baby over they would be compensated beyond their wildest dreams. If they didn't they would die with me.

As far as the book goes, I was doing office work for Bobby. Working off my room and board. You know how much he hates it. When I had down time between paperwork and hunting research I read for fun. I couldn't remember when I last read anything just to enjoy the words on the page. Not something we needed to know how to kill or something I had to write a paper on. I found a box of books in the back of one of the wrecks in the yard. They were creature feature books. The typical vampire, werewolf, and the wee folk battling the forces of good. You wouldn't believe how bad they were. Each one was worse then the last. I would tell Bobby how bad they were. How badly they fucked up the lore. I'm not even talking about complex thing but basic read a book and think about it lore. Bobby got tired of hearing me bitch and reminded me that I have a computer and enough free time to wrote my own damn books.

So I followed his advice and he sent my manuscript to a friend of a friend. I got published. It wasn't long before the money came rolling in. I bought this place and hired a nanny and life was good." Sam sounded like his day was catching up to him.

"Your life was good and then I came crashing into it." Dean apologized.

"I'm glad you did. Honestly, Bobby's been trying to get me to reach out to you for a while. Now that you know what are you really going to do?" Sam asked him.

"I was thinking maybe you could tell him that yes I am his daddy. By the way nice touch with the whole he loves you but can't come home story. I was thinking maybe we could all spend some time together. I still need time, and I know you still time to adjust. I was thinking between hunts I can grab a room around here and we can all get to know each other? Unless you have a girlfriend or boyfriend that will be pissed then we'll work something else out. I don't want to fuck your life up more." Dean hoped that Sam was happy but a small part of him hoped there was no one in his life that would stop them from spending as much time as they could together.

"I am single. You don't have to worry." Sam giggled and Dean realized that Sam sounded like his old self for the first time that night. He had an overwhelming urge to kiss him goodnight but thought better of it. Instead, he just told Sam he was glad. "I'd hate to have to kill someone that wasn't good enough for you or my Mini-me."

"Dean, why don't you grab the spare bedding from the hall closet and take the couch. I'll call Bobby and tell him everything is okay. he can bring Camper back later." Sam grabbed the landline off of his nightstand and began to dial what Dean could only assume was Bobby's number.

"Sounds awesome." Dean agreed before heading off to find a blanket.

He knew he should get some rest tomorrow would be a long day. he had no doubt that he would be finding out about what happened to Sam while he was _missing_ for the rest of their lives. He knew he was lucky that he would be able to learn all of the details. They would find a way to make things work.  
Nothing would come between them ever again.

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Camper/Camper_BP.png.html)

[](http://s1234.photobucket.com/user/bluefire986/media/Camper/Camper_BP_2.png.html)


End file.
